Eldorado Fortress
Eldorado Fortress is a major imperial fort of the Tropical Seas, located on the island of Sabatina. History Golden Age of LEGO Piracy Eldorado Fortress was constructed on the island of Sabatina when Port Royal was founded by the Royal Nations as means to protect the Tropical Seas colony. Eldorado Fortress was primarily overseen and guarded by the French Imperial Soldiers, although as Port Royal continued to expand over the years, it occasionally played host to the British Imperial Guard and even the Spanish Imperial Armada. In the 1930s, the governor of Eldorado Fortress sent the imperial fleet to track down the two infamous Blackheart cousins. Brian Blackheart decided to plunder Port Royal to give John a chance to escape, but was captured by the Imperial Soldiers, locked in the Eldorado Fortress dungeon, and then sent to Europe to be condemned. Before he left the dungeon, Brian hid his half of the golden medallion in his cell. Brian's former shipmate, who was also taken prisoner, served twenty years in prison and then became a shopkeeper in Port Royal. Around this time period, the imperial admiral Anton Gaston successfully captured Bad Luck Beatrice, a notorious female pirate. She was imprisoned at Eldorado Fortress and sentenced to death by hanging. Grisbarba arrived at the fortress to rescue her but was too late, and she was already dead. In the late nineteenth century, Eldorado Fortress was the residence of Governor Broadside, his sister Prudence, and his niece Camilla. In 1989, Captain Roger Redbeard and Boatswain Will traveled to Eldorado Fortress to talk to Brian Blackheart's former shipmate, but Will was captured and thrown in the cell once occupied by Brian himself. There, Will found the golden medallion piece and was freed by Captain Redbeard. At one point, Greybeard was part of a group of pirates planned a raid on Eldorado Fortress and Port Royal. An imperial spy amongst the group reported the raid to Governor Broadside, who tried unsuccessfully to keep the information from leaking to the populace of Port Royal. When word spread of an impending pirate raid, the colonists panicked and rioted, causing much damage to the fortress and town. When the pirates arrived, they easily raided the already-weakened colony, but Greybeard later recalled this experience while working on a secret mission to Antarctica. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Eldorado Fortress was quickly overtaken by Mutant Dinosaurs that arrived at Sabatina via cargo ships and teleporters built by Michelle Glados. The Imperial Soldiers stationed at Eldorado Fortress tried valiantly to defend Port Royal but eventually failed, and many were quickly evacuated to Antarctica by Alpha Team. Dino Attack operations in the area eventually cleared most of Sabatina of Mutant Dinos, allowing a fleet of Imperial Soldiers to retake Eldorado Fortress. PBB, Rex, Chompy, and Little Bot traveled to Eldorado Fortress to capture Mutant Raptors hiding in the mine. Databoard, Voltage, Snake traveled to a med station at Port Royal after Snake was attacked by a Mutant Lizard. Zenna traveled to Sabatina after hearing about Mutant Dino activity, After fighting her way through a pack of Mutant Dinos, she fled from a Mutant T-Rex and was joined by the Rock Raider Axle, who somehow ended up on the LEGO Planet following a teleporter malfunction. Reptile arrived in an Iron Predator to rescue Zenna and Axle from the Mutant T-Rex while testing his Goo Spheres. Zenna, who was injured in battle, was brought to the med station for recovery. Kat, B, and Crooks docked a ferry at Eldorado Fortress, hoping to find another ship. They were surrounded by Imperial Soldiers, guarding the island against all potential threats, and a captain explained that the group needed to be questioned. However, the admiral who interrogated Kat was actually Cane, the ShadowTech leader, in disguise. Cane had them arrested by the Imperial Armada. The group escaped their cells and commandeered two Imperial Flagships to escape the island. Major Locations Eldorado Fortress is located on Sabatina, a large island in the Tropical Seas. Unlike Pirates Forbidden Island, Sabatina has been mostly cleared of its natural jungle and is occupied by the extensive Port Royal settlement. Port Royal is a quiet port town that made most of its profits from its food and mining exports. Sabatina is home to a small mining industry. Eldorado Fortress is the most prominent feature of Sabatina, as the extensive fort protects most of the island from attackers. It also used to host a race track, the Imperial Grand Prix, which was often visited by various racers hoping to get into the championship. A chess board can also be found in the harbor. After the Dino Attack, Dino Attack Team set up a med station on Sabatina. Sabatina is mostly cleared from Mutant Dinos, but the mine has been infested with Mutant Raptors. One of Port Royal's major hazards during the Dino Attack is that many wooden structures such as bridges have been weakened by Mutant Dino activity. Trivia *Although Eldorado Fortress canonically belongs to the Imperial Soldiers, Dino Attack RPG and Pirates RPG depict Port Royal as being shared by all three factions of the Royal Navy (Imperial Soldiers, Imperial Guard, and Imperial Armada) for the sake of simplicity, condensing the three LEGO Pirates subthemes into a single location in the RPG. Category:LEGO Category:Locations